


Our Little Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Enjoy nonetheless!, Eve in control, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Niko is just mentioned don’t worry he doesn’t actually make an appearance, Porn With Plot, Sex in a school bathroom, Villaneve trash, se2ep3, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Don’t play coy with me Polastri.. you want it too.”Eve and Villanelle have sex in a school bathroom.Set during se2ep3 -Eve discovers the apple Villanelle left for her in Niko’s classroom-I think I got the episode number right-;;Pretty much a shitpost and quite possibly porn with plot..I showed this to my friends, some of which who are also Villaneve trash, and they really liked it so I hope you guys do too!
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Niko Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 87





	Our Little Secret

“Don’t play coy with me Polastri.. you want it too.”

Eve backed up against the bathroom sinks. Her timid hands clumsily gripped the edge and her fingers willed to hold tight of the white marble that pressed on the small of her back. 

Villanelle’s teacher facade had been off in a second once she had cornered Eve. Underneath the orange clothes was a black tank top above skinny black shorts. Her wavy blonde hair cascaded down her bare shoulders, stray hairs falling perfectly over Villanelle’s piercing bronze eyes. The predatory gaze made a flaring heat catch fire in between Eve’s legs and the detective tried to look away but the luscious curves that was Villanelle’s body was too mesmerising to not look at. 

After Eve found the apple in Niko’s classroom, she left in a hurry to calm herself. Making a hasty exit to the school bathrooms, Eve had only a few moments before the seductive assassin made an appearance. 

Villanelle toyed with the thin blue straps that held Eve’s revealing dress together and her dark eyes looked Eve up and down. Eve almost let out a sigh for being Villanelle’s centre of attention. 

The short moment of surrender showing on Eve’s face made Villanelle take up a shit-eating grin. Her lips curled up at the edges and a flash of excitement shone in her eyes. It made Eve just want to harshly pull Villanelle in and devour her lips, but she had to keep what little sense of dignity she had left intact. 

The delicate fingertips of the blonde that traced Eve’s shoulders made rushes of arousal run up and down her arms. Everything was going so slow and it made Eve want to groan out and tear off Villanelle’s top, to create deep bruises that would line her breasts and to nip so hard at the assassin’s nipples, that she would suck in her stomach to stop herself from arching her back. The fantasies played out in Eve’s mind and she had absentmindedly bit down on her lip. 

“Eve,” The hot breath of Villanelle on Eve’s neck brought her back to reality and she hummed. “What are you thinking about?”

What else was there to say but the truth?

“You.” Eve breathed, sending Villanelle to sink her teeth into the bare skin under Eve’s cheekbone. Her soft pink lips clasped around the bite. Eve felt Villanelle’s wet tongue lay against the skin and it curled upwards towards her teeth. Eve whined and tilted her neck to the right, exposing it all to Villanelle. The blonde released her bite and left a trail of short kisses up to Eve’s ear. Once at the earlobe, Villanelle stopped and crept her hands down to Eve’s thighs. As she dipped her fingers to the inner thigh, she nipped at Eve’s ear and it elicited a sharp gasp. 

“Wait.”

Villanelle paused, tilting her head down to look at Eve’s parted lips, and then at her thoughtful eyes. 

“What?” 

Villanelle lifted her body off Eve’s and placed her hands firmly on Eve’s legs, looking her straight in the eyes.

“You’re really going to play the marriage card right now?”

Her head cocked to the side and she almost let out a scoff.

When Eve didn’t answer, Villanelle swept a hand languidly under her chin and leaned in closer.

“Are you scared?” 

Eve broke from her trance and looked back at Villanelle. The question was soaked in Villanelle’s Russian accent and it almost made Eve moan out in pleasure after hearing it. But, in truth, Eve was a bit scared. What if she did something Villanelle didn’t like? 

Villanelle sensed her worries and tilted her head closer to Eve’s lips, so close they could almost kiss. 

“I just want you.” 

Her statement made Eve open her mouth and take in Villanelle’s. Villanelle wrapped her hands in Eve’s curls as her tongue spread out inside Eve’s mouth. Their kiss started getting passionate and Villanelle wedged a leg in between Eve’s, causing Eve to bite onto Villanelle’s bottom lip. Eve brought her hands up to where Villanelle’s were, tangled in her dark hair, and she interlocked their fingers whilst bringing them back down. She moved their hands to her waist and Villanelle swiped over Eve’s curves. 

Keeping their kiss going, Eve then dropped Villanelle’s hands and went to Villanelle’s top. As she lifted the hem of it to Villanelle’s breasts, Villanelle broke the kiss to take it off and throw it behind them. 

Then, recapturing the kiss, Eve stroked a thumb over Villanelle’s right nipple. Villanelle groaned and arched her head forwards. Eve broke the kiss again to take in the other, her hot tongue warming Villanelle’s bare chest. As her mouth worked on the left breast, sucking and nipping it with her teeth, her fingers worked on the right, tweaking and pressing it. Villanelle lay her head on Eve’s left shoulder and bit into it if Eve hit a sensitive area. Whimpers only escaped Villanelle’s mouth if Eve lightly traced around her breast whilst hovering her mouth over the other, the breath making hairs stand up on end and Villanelle’s fists clench.

Eve then used both hands to firmly push Villanelle back, back to the bathroom stalls behind them, until Villanelle’s back collided with a divider and she stood straight. 

Eve walked towards her, the light from the mirrors creating a silhouette against her and making Villanelle’s vision focus only on her. Eve kneeled in front of Villanelle and toyed with the top of her shorts, her lips already kissing Villanelle’s inner thighs. As Villanelle pushed the shorts down and stepped out of them, Eve flung them away, her hands then stroking down Villanelle’s legs. Her wrists rested on Villanelle’s ankles and she started kissing closer to Villanelle’s clit. 

The slow build up made Villanelle tense and she buried her hands back in to Eve’s hair. Once Eve reached it, she took small, short bites around the area to make Villanelle twitch. Villanelle threw her head back and whined.

“Eve!” 

Eve smirked and took a lick above Villanelle’s clit.

“Patience, baby.” 

She harshly wiped her tongue across Villanelle’s pussy and then dove into her folds, resulting in Villanelle inhaling sharply. 

The sound that escaped Villanelle’s lips was almost angelic, the moan singing in Eve’s ears as her tongue explored inside. 

“You sound so good when I’m in control.”

Eve mumbled as she smirked, her tongue already deep inside Villanelle. She flicked the tip of it further into Villanelle, making the weak assassin tug at Eve’s hair. Once Eve found the right spot, she took her time with sucking around it. She used her finger to simultaneously rub at Villanelle’s labia, massaging it whilst her tongue worked wonders which made Villanelle writhe in bliss.

“Eve.. I’m almost.” Villanelle willed, her fists gripping Eve’s mess of curls harder. 

Hitting the spot in swift succession, Eve’s brow furrowed as she buried her face deeper into Villanelle. 

Soon enough, the walls tightened around Eve’s mouth and the roughness of it rubbed against her tongue. Villanelle let out a cry and it subsided in perfect moans, the sweet sound carrying Villanelle in her afterglow. Warm liquid trickled down Villanelle’s folds and the majority of it poured into Eve’s mouth, which Eve made sure to swallow down. As Eve parted from the immense heat emanating between Villanelle’s legs, she lapped up the remaining drops which wet Villanelle’s skin. 

Eve raised herself up and pressed her body against Villanelle’s. She pulled Villanelle in to kiss her, their lips creating heat against each other and Villanelle’s tongue tasting herself off Eve’s. 

“Who said you were in control?” 

Villanelle purred, her hands grasping Eve’s ass. Eve gasped and then let out a faint laugh, glancing away and then back to Villanelle’s adoring eyes. 

“You know I have to go.”

The words hung in the air, followed by Villanelle moving her hands up to hold Eve’s waist, bending her body to cover Eve’s and to meet her lips. 

They kissed slowly, taking all the time they had left together before Eve had to go back to Niko, who was probably worrying himself to death about where Eve had gotten to. 

“Will you come to see me? Later?” 

Villanelle parted with Eve’s delicious mouth to ask her sincerely. 

“Of course,”

Eve stroked Villanelle’s cheek before letting her hand fall to Villanelle’s neck.

“Maybe then you can repay me for this?”

Villanelle laughed and then gazed into Eve’s eyes, watching the dilated pupils gaze back at her. The frenzied curls lined Eve’s face and Villanelle tucked a strand of it behind Eve’s ear. She then cupped Eve’s cheek and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. 

“Our little secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
